User talk:Europea
Welcome to the [[Club Penguin Wiki]], Europea! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the [[project:Community Portal|"Community portal"]] for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you '''how to edit'''. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) '''Discussion''' of any aspect of the site, '''and enquiries''', can be made at [[Talk:Main_Page]] or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See [[:Category:Community|this]] to get involved in entertaining projects such as [[Project:Newspaper Directory|Fan written newsletters]]. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the [[Federation Of Penguins]] and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the [[w:c:clubpenguinfanon|Club Penguin Fanon Wiki]] and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the [[Club Penguin Wiki:Community Suite|Community Suite]]. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Welcome! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki (CPW). I hope you have fun editing. See you around. TOAOGH, Takeshidude Are you Are you Europa Star from Sharkbate's party? --[[User:Chill57181|'''Chill57181''']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'''Talk''']] 23:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yes Europea! Golden Army This is other leader Iceanator189 speaking. You have been accepted into the army. Welcome. Your rank is '''''Pup'''. --[[User:Iceanator189|Iceanator189]] 21:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC) RE: To stay away from from walruses, just stay away from ACP and Nacho wars. Right now I am on Server: Vanilla and im in the dock Music maker 3000 room. A few other wiki users are there too because we are having a mini party. --[[user:seahorseruler|'''''seahorseruler''''']] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 15:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Europea nice to meet you, you asked me about sigs well first i would like to know two of your favorite colors--Ced1214 15:55, 20 July 2009 (UTC) umm I help you with your sig.[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!''']] [[User talk:Sure25|I'm Firin' Mah Laza!]] 23:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ok you can have this: Europea[[User talk:Europea|Talk to me]] the code:'''Europea[[User talk:Europea|Talk to me]]''' or this Europea[[User talk:Europea|Talk to me]] the code:'''Europea[[User talk:Europea|Talk to me]]''' feel free to make changes to the sig : )--Ced1214 23:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You should do this then add '''Europea[[User talk:Europea|Talk to me]]''' in the box click on the check mark and press save and you have your sig right there! ask me if you dont know how to add your sig after your comments.--Ced1214 00:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) do --~~~~ and thats your signature--Ced1214 00:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) RightRound 17 One of my sockpuppets was Disco Stick 17. And right round 17 isalso Us One and ben and me werefighting on xat.. A I know it's Ben. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 02:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder notes: Location : First at the town, then at my igloo Server : Polar Bear Specials : You might get an award in this party. July 2009 Penguin Challenge info Ok theres how its going to work meet me on the server Slushy on July 29th at 4:00PM penguin time (that 7:00PM EST) and u probaly read the rules so see you then.[[User:Brendan7195|'''Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii''']] List of games in order Slead raceing Find four Card Jitsu and its best two out of three RE: It's called "feeding the trolls", Europea. You can read about it on [[User blog:Joeyaa|Joeyaa's blog]]. --[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop''']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'''Bunny Ears Rule!''']] 20:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check [[User:Pingali Moi/Party|this]] page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi''']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Ca Plane Pour Moi''']] 13:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Party Thing By the way, I saw you on Sith Cub's talk, the party is over anyway, come to the Dock of Polar Bear to meet me. . IceanatorShop Welcome to the IceanatorShop. You have 0.00 iPoints and 500.00 on your IceCard. ----Iceanator189[[User talk:Iceanator189|RAWR]] 13:29, 26 July 2009 (UTC) my mice died! My mice died pay tribute here [[User:Iamred1/Mice]] The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Jobs Manager (Me!)- The boss of the shop, makes decisions ect. Assistant Manager (DHawk)- The managers helper. Casher- Gives people receipts and gives people items. Advertiser- Advertises the shop. Supplier- Gives the shop items ect. --[[User:Salteroi|Salteroi]] 08:24, 30 July 2009 (UTC) cp cheating is legal hello, i would like you to understand that clubpenguin cheating(sometimes known as "hacking") is legal. Please if you do not believe me, then please tell me why on my user page, i will respond pointing out reasons trying to disprove your arguments, i have not lost one of these yet, mostly because people decide not to read my mountain of text, and just ignore my responce and dont reply. please do not do this. please respond with your arguments for it being illegal, and i will respond with my reasonst that i think that it is legal. It can be quite intertaining for both parties, and i look fowards to it.[[User:Madaco|Madaco]] 00:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) i meant the legality of it Sorry if I was unclear, I was under the impression that you though that it is illegal. yes it will get you banned, but on most websites that have banning, the sites toc would probably allow them to ban anyone they wanted, for no reason. it can definitly get you banned. and i can understand why you would think that it is evil. but i was under the impression that you though that it was illegal, which i believe is incorrect. if i should have edited my previous section, please inform me of that. thank you for clearing up that misunderstanding.usaly when i enter these freindly, debates, they start by stating why they think that it is illegal, so i might have a little harder time, lucky you you got an advantage. Firstly i would like you to know that there is no law that says "no "hacking" " so "hacking" by the dictionary definition of the word is legal, but can be used to do illegal things. cracking (getting access where you are not supposed to have access) is ilegal much more often. clubpenguin cheating is not cracking. Also, if you think club penguin cheating is illegal because it can be used to get a freemembership, Very few cheating programs attempt to do that, fewer worked, and fewer still still work. yes obtainig a membership this way WOULD be illegal, but not for example, moonwalking, getting lots of coins, and stuff like that.(getting items this way is legal, but most of the time does not work) wpe pro is legal, as all it does is edit packets, it can be used for illegal purposes, but isnt illegal in itself.(similar to emails having the capability of sending copyrighted matirial) It is true that if someone damages any equeptiment by cheating on clubpenguin they can sue them, but i dought that ever has or will happen due to cp cheating. i owuld like you to list what parts you think are illegal, but doing so will lessen your advantage, so you could just respond to the points i made. but it might also be easier to tell me what types of laws you think it breaks, it just depends on whow you like to debate things. please continue[[User:Madaco|Madaco]] 01:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) you say that all hacking is illegal, I think that you may be mistaking cracking for hacking and visa versa. cracking is getting into a system that tries to prevent access to the cracker. almost all cracking is illegal(but not cracking into your own computer, however pointless that would be). Hacking on the other hand can mean many things, for example it can mean editing code until it works. an example of a hack(one of the definitions) is to take apart a disk drive and get the scanning lazor and attatch it to some circutry and put it in a flash light to get a "lazor gun" that can burn through electrical tape, this is indeed hacking, and i doubt you would think this illegal. (also, I currently think that clubpenguin cheating is not really hacking, but im not very sure about this(this is the reason i put hacking in my previous arguments in quotes)) clubpenguin hacking is not very similar to any illegal forms of hacking that i know of.(meaning that i know of no illegal hacking that is similar to clubpenguin cheating, not that I dont know if clubpenguin cheating is similar)please inform me if you dont undestand something i say.(sometimes i express things unclearly) your turn, have fun.[[User:Madaco|Madaco]] 03:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Before basing your ideas on what seahorse says, i would suggest reading what i said to them in responce to what they said.(they never did respond to my responding, and when they responded it was just adding the reason that clubpenguin is copyrighted, claiming that that made it illegal, copyrighting something only gives rights in regard to copying,hence the name) so please read my messages to him. and if your just judging by how many people think what, the bannana revelution and russion one agree that it il legal(except memberships). And bugzy told me that wpe pro is legal to use to cheat on clubpenguin. but I would still like to hear your arguments. please continue[[User:Madaco|Madaco]] 21:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ok We will work together. If we both tell him, he will listen. If you see him change a page, making it say it is not illegal, please be sure to change it back. =D Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|'''''seahorseruler''''']] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) you do know that I have both your pages on my watch list right? more people isnt something that will convince me, only pure logic and accuracy(however, more people would help you come up with better arguments, i just mean that a bunch of people telling me the same thing does not convince me any more).bugzy, russion one and the bannanna revelution all agree that clubpenguin cheating is legal. also, i suggest none of us three edit weather or not it is legal until we have finished (i hope no "webmasters" get involved because it may create a big fight if a lot of people comment about it, I want this to be friendly) [[User:Madaco|Madaco]] 01:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes, I will! Sorry, that list is a bit old, so I don't think you joined yet when I made it. [[User:Alxeedo111|Alxeedo]] [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... OR ELSE]] ( | ) Hacking Arugement OMG could I help u with the Hacking Arugment? Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 02:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) sorry if what i said sounded like a threat, and i think, that russion one agrees, im not sure.[[User:Madaco|Madaco]] 02:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Okay :) Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 02:43, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Im thinking about making a blog post about this, but im worried that if i do that this will escalate from a frendly debate to a fight. your thoughts?[[User:Madaco|Madaco]] 02:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Postponed party Hey Europea, The Night Club party has been postponed to 7:00 PM Eastern time. Tell me if you can make it. --[[User:Spongebobrocks09|Spongebobrocks09]] [[User talk:Spongebobrocks09|I told you I wanted to talk!]] 16:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Server The server is Snow Board. Remember the party is at 7. --[[User:Spongebobrocks09|Spongebobrocks09]] [[User talk:Spongebobrocks09|I told you I wanted to talk!]] 18:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Award! You have gained my highest respect! File:Respect_award_cp_1_seahorseruler.jpg|You have gained [[User:Seahorseruler|Seahorseruler]]'s Highest Respect! --[[user:seahorseruler|'''''seahorseruler''''']] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Hi Europea, I am having a music jam and YOUR invited Date: August 18th Server: Northern Lights Time: 1:00 pm PST, 4:00 pm EST Where: Brookelas Igloo on map What to wear: Any musical instrument Plz tell me if u want to come by sending me a message through my user talk. Thx Hey Excuse me? Me? Ben's friend? SCREW THAT! I HATE BEN AND I ALWAYS WILL! HE'S BEEN SPITTING OUT LIES! TELL THAT TO TELTU! --[[User:Sharkbate|'''$'''harkbate]] [[User talk:Sharkbate|DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI!]] 02:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder yep, so plz tell me if u can come by sending me a message through my user talk Thanks! For everything. I want to give you my award. You deserve this. See you on Shout Box (I will vist) And CP.... Xat? http://xat.com/RussianPalace?p=0&ss=6 Bye! :) Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 17:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Meet Just to let you know, I'm Dojonub. 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Childpengu1/Video_100 CLICK HERE] FOR THE INFORMATION!... --[[User:Childpengu1|Childpengu1]] ''[[User talk:Childpengu1|I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =D]]''[http://youtube.com/Childpengu1 Check my videos!! (going to 100!)] 15:14, 12 August 2009 (UTC) WELCOME ABOARD! Welcome to my shop! If you want a job request one on the talk of the shop. If you want to go to the Shop [[User:Childpengu1/Shop|Click here]]. --[[User:Childpengu1|Childpengu1]] ''[[User talk:Childpengu1|Ignorance is your new best friend!]]''[http://youtube.com/Childpengu1 Check my videos!! (going to 100!)] 22:42, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hi I noticed that you found the first spy phonme. The second one is easier and is hidden in the Band section. Good luck, Agent. It's not in the CIHQ, but if you want to join, it might have been deleted, so I'll put the title here later. Type in the box CIHQ. That should work. Btw, do you want to join my first special edition of Nub TV? Go [[User:Jaller2/Videos|here]] to sign up! thx Brookelas' Fun House Hi Europea, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: [[User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House]] Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! T-Awards Thank you for signing up for the [[User:Takeshidude/T-Awards | T-Awards]]. Please return to the T-Awards page and put your penguin name next to your user name. --[[User:Takeshidude|'''TOAOGH ]] [[User talk:Takeshidude|Negative Zero (-0)!''']] [[User_Blog:Takeshidude | W00T!]] 12:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Fall Party! Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click [[User:Teltu/Parties|Here]] for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~[[User:Teltu|Teltu]] [[User talk:Teltu|Talk 2 da master of pie!]] hi Have we met? I can block you because you were mean to a bureaucrat. The block times say you can't be mean to a sysop, bureaucrat, or rollback. Either tell me what the secret you're keeping from me in the next 10 minutes, or you're receiving a block. Your choice! --[[User:Sharkbate|'''$'''harkbate]] [[User talk:Sharkbate|DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI!]] 13:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Excuse me? F*** can mean Fash, which is my new word. Tell me the truth! --[[User:Sharkbate|'''$'''harkbate]] [[User talk:Sharkbate|DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI!]] 13:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: FINE! Lawl. I forgive you. Could you sign my [[User:Sharkbate/videocontest|Video Contest]]? --[[User:Sharkbate|'''$'''harkbate]] [[User talk:Sharkbate|DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI!]] 13:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Fall Party Reminder Just a reminder that my fall party is tomarrow! Here is the time,place and other info if you need it. [[User:Teltu/Parties]]. ~Teltu Hat Pop I'm also Hat Pop's friend! .... Hi - Long time no...see? :) Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 22:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm very sorry about the party. It was so unexpected. If I wasn't around, the party wouldn't have started. If the party didn't start, you wouldn't have quit. During the party, you kept saying you were going to quit. I feel so guilty for what I had done. I'm very sorry Europea. I hope you can forgive me. --[[User:Gsnap|'''Gsnap]] [[User talk:Gsnap|Snailz Foreva!]]''' 15:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for helping! We will stretch out the creation throughout the week. Stay alert for job updates! --[[User:Teltu|'''Teltu]] [[User talk:Teltu|Talk 2 da master of Pie!]] 14:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) But But He Said To Ratonbat You Selfish And All That Things. Would You Like That Someone Makes That To Your Brother Or Sister? But If Not Lets Dont Talk Of That Any More. --[[User:Merbat|Merbat]] [[User talk:Merbat|Talk to me!]] 15:18, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Bad Bad I Think Shark Hates Me And Maybe He Will Block Me, But If He Blockes Me Its For Unfair Thing. --[[User:Merbat|Merbat]] [[User talk:Merbat|Talk to me!]] 18:28, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Sig. Can u help me make a signiture? -Brookelas (mine is annoying) My 2 fav colors are orange and black, the color of my penguin and his hoodie. ok ill work my stuff!--:Europea[[User talk:Europea|Talk to me]] 23:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Sig. My favourite color is Orange, but I like red too! -Brookelas ok Re:Warning Sorry Europa. I understand that, but you were making subpages on the mainspace which is under our policy. I had delete all those subpages. Don't worry, I never blocked you, I simply gave you the warning so you understand that you shouldn't do that. Don't quit, it was simply a reminder I ''never'' blocked you. --[[User:Tigernose|'''Թայգէրնոս''']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'''(Chat|''']] 13:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *Sure. I'll remove the warning template by the way, you've learned what to do. --[[User:Tigernose|'''Թայգէրնոս''']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'''(Chat|''']] 13:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: [[user:brookelas/classroom party]] Invitation 2 The Childpengu1 Show! You are invited to the 4th Episode of TCS! The recording of the episode will be on Sat. Sept. 26, 4:00 PM PST on server Chinook on the lounge. Reply on [[User_talk:Childpengu1|my talk]] If you are coming or not. Thanks! --[[User:Childpengu1|Childpengu1]] [[User talk:Childpengu1|Ignorance is your new best friend!]][http://youtube.com/Childpengu1 Check my videos!!] 21:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, [[User:Brookelas/classroom party|see here]] -Brookelas award plz accept this award Yeah uh Yeah uh, EST PM means AM to us Hong Kong ppl ! Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi ,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up [[User:Lucas9147/Music Jam|here]] if u would like to come! Waddle On! R U here? Do u still go on CP wiki? I hope u didn't quit P.S. I made a sig, but I don't feel like usic it now -Brookelas RE: Well, I'm sorry! Nobody alerts me on anything! I set the page up and wrote it on my page. The people who check my page got the parts. If I can think of another part, I'll reserve it for you, okay? --[[User:Sharkbate|'''$'''harkbate]] [[User talk:Sharkbate|DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI!]] 19:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC) No Thanks No thanks, I might make a signature. [[User:Pkittycat|Pkittycat]] 13:50, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat Of course! [[User:Pkittycat|Pkittycat]] 13:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Pkittycat You're Invited! You're Invited!